divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
The Divergent Series: Insurgent
The Divergent Series: Insurgent is the upcoming film adaptation of Insurgent by Veronica Roth. It is directed by Robert Schwentke and is scheduled to be released on March 20, 2015. Plot As she searches for allies and answers in the wake of the uprising, Tris and Four are on the run. Being hunted by Jeanine Matthews, the leader of the Erudite faction, Tris and Four will race against time as they try to figure out what Abnegation sacrificed their lives to protect, and why the Erudite leaders will do anything to stop them. Haunted by her past choices but desperate to protect the ones she loves, Tris faces one impossible challenge after another as she unlocks the truth about the past and ultimately the future of her world. Insurgent Book Cast * Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior * Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton * Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior * Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton * Kate Winslet as Jeanine Matthews * Zoë Kravitz as Christina * Maggie Q as Tori * Jai Courtney as Eric * Miles Teller as Peter * Ben Lamb as Edward * Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes * Mekhi Phifer as Max * Stephanie Leigh Schlund as TBA * Suki Waterhouse as Marlene * Jonny Weston as Edgar * Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton * Daniel Dae Kim as Jack Kang * Rosa Salazar as Lynn * Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad * Emjay Anthony as Hector Production 'Pre-Production' Summit Entertainment announced that a film adaptation of Insurgent would be released as The Divergent Series: Insurgent on March 20, 2015, as a sequel to the film adaptation of Divergent with Brian Duffield originally chosen to write the script for the film. On December 16, 2013, it was announced that Neil Burger, director of Divergent, would not return to direct Insurgent, due to him still working on the first film. On February 13, 2014, it was announced that Robert Schwentke was offered the director position for the film and that Akiva Goldsman had been hired to re-write Duffield's script. 'Casting' On May 12, 2014, it was announced that Octavia Spencer joined the cast as Amity representative Johanna Reyes. In late May 2014, Suki Waterhouse and Jonny Weston were cast as Marlene and Edgar respectively. The same day, Stephanie Leigh Schlund announced that she was cast in the film as a member of the Amity. Naomi Watts and Daniel Dae Kim joined the cast as Evelyn Johnson and Jack Kang in early June 2014. On June 9, 2014, Rosa Salazar joined the cast as Lynn. On June 10, 2014, Australian actor Keiynan Lonsdale joined the cast as Uriah. The following day on June 11, 2014, Emjay Anthony joined the cast as Hector. 'Filming' Filming began in Atlanta on May 27, 2014. Filming took place at United States Penitentiary, Atlanta. For the Amity Compound, a set was constructed at Serenbe Community south of Atlanta. Trivia *This is the first sequel Kate Winslet has ever done. * The movie has been renamed The Divergent Series: Insurgent * The code name for the movie is 'Mineral' in order to protect the production of the film Media Promotional Images Resources * http://www.mtv.com/news/1842679/insurgent-divergent-uriah-keiynan-lonsdale/ Category:Real world Category:Insurgent